Bloody Roar 3
Bloody Roar 3 is a 2000 fighting arcade video game developed by Eighting and Hudson Soft. It is the first of the series to appear on the Sony PlayStation 2. Gameplay The main feature of Bloody Roar 3 is the ability to transform into beasts, which is involved in all of the Bloody Roar games. Once the character transforms, they regain part of the health they have lost and become much stronger and more powerful than before. Bloody Roar 3 added various new features such as Hyper Beast, a Mechanic similar to Rave from the first game as well as air chains and a new type of evade mechanic replacing guard escape that lets you quickly evade incoming attacks if you can time it well. Story Several years have passed since the world came to recognize the existence of the Zoanthropes - humans with the ability to transform into beasts, possessing strength, speed, and combat skills far beyond that of ordinary men. Recently, an odd phenomenon began to spread among some of the Zoanthropes. Strange marks appeared on their bodies, which they referred to as "Crests". Zoanthropes with Crests became capable of wielding power far beyond their natural limits, but the incidents of death among them, causes unknown, were reported one after another. The brave individuals who fought against various organizations that schemed to abuse the power of the zoanthropes faced the fear of death themselves, as they too discovered the Crests on their bodies. With the fear of their own mortality weighing against them, the individuals made up their minds to stand up and fight, although they didn't know their enemy. What is the secret behind the Crests and what is the unearthly power they possess? Not even God knows how long they have to unlock the mystery... Characters Returning Characters * Yugo the Wolf - W.O.C. leader determined to stop the XGC * Gado the Lion - a Commissioner willing to create coexistence between humanity and Zoanthropes * Long the Tiger - a vagrant on a journey to stop the harmful XGC * Alice the Rabbit - a W.O.C. activist who follows Yugo on his search for the XGC mark's origin * Busuzima the Chameleon - a former head researcher for Tylon setting out to harness the power of the XGC code * Jenny the Bat - a top spy tasked with looking into the chaos of the XGC * Stun the Insect - a solitary former researcher for Tylon encouraged by Jenny to look for the XGC * Shina/Marvel the Leopard - a mercenary sent to find the source of the XGC * Uriko the Half Beast - a student who goes to find the XGC to cure her boredom * Bakuryu (Kenji) the Mole - a student with the desire to protect his burdened brother * Shenlong the Tiger - Clone of Long and former leader of the ZLF New Characters * Xion the Unborn - a cold and reserved man who plots to exterminate all other Zoanthropes. His Zoanthrope is the Unborn. * Kohryu the Iron Mole - a relentless machine modeled after the first Bakuryu. His Zoanthrope is the Iron Mole. * Uranus the Chimera - a perfected clone of Uriko known as the strongest Zoanthrope the "Werechimera" Development Unlockables * Sumo Mode * Sudden Death Survival * No Blocking Mode * Super Difficulty * One Hit Knockdowns * High Speed Mode * Low Speed Mode * Hyper Beast Only Mode Gallery Videos Trivia See Also * External Links * Category:Game